The Third Bloodline
by Kishiko-Chan
Summary: Tenten Miyagi always had 100 accuracy. Who thought that there was more to this weapon mistress's skills? Now, she must use her own clan's bloodline and save her parents. New visitors, old enemies, and daily life. [Nejiten in the end][COMPLETE]&[EDITING]
1. Enter: Tenten Miyagi

**Hey readers! This is the new and improved version of The Third Bloodline. The new version will included edited chapters and cut scences (not really, I'll just add them to make this story better and longer). Now, enjoy the first fan fiction of Kishiko-chan! So, this is chapter 1 of editing. Editing will be alot easier because I already have the chapters and all I have to do is improve them!  
**

_thoughts_

normal narration

**inner selves**

_**flashbacks**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**The Third Bloodline**

* * *

"Iruka-sensei! I hit the bull's eye on the target on my first try! Look!" exclaimed the ecstatic voice of 11 year old Tenten Miyagi.

"Tenten I know you hit the target but don't you think you're exaggerating a bit, I mean, even the prodigy Neji didn't, and no one has been able to do that since the Miyagi's were alive." Replied the teacher, tired that a kid would exaggerate that much.

"Come look for yourself! Yay, I did something Neji couldn't!" she cheered as she did a little dance and Iruka came over.

"Wow! You did, but can do you do it 3 more times?" he asked, now testing her skills to see if she was one of the descendants of the Miyagi.

She took three shuriken in her little hands and three them again, each hitting the red mark on the straw dummies.

The teacher was obviously impressed and had confirmed that this child was actually part of the legendary weapons clan, Miyagi.

"Uh, kids, can you stay here for a little while Iruka-sensei goes to visit the Hokage?"

"But we're supposed to get our team assignments today!" yelled a random kid.

"Oh, just read the paper on the board! Now, I have to go! After you figure out who your partners are, talk to them, then you can leave. Remember to meet your instructor at 12:45!"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei!" they chanted, before going off and scrambling to see the paper.

"Neji! I'm in your's and Lee's team! Isn't that great?" Tenten exclaimed, walking over at her friends.

"Neji! I want to be in your team!" exclaimed the many fan girls, while the others were yelling at Sakura for being in Sasuke's team, even though Sakura has cut off ties with the fan club for many many years.

The Konoha 12 gathered in a circle and began chatting.

"Neji, why do you think Iruka sensei went to the Hokage's office?" she asked, looking into his pale orbs.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with your shuriken throwing." The pale eyed prodigy replied.

"Wow! Am I that impressive? To see the Hokage, I don't think he should wake her up when she's sleeping. She gets really scary, doesn't she Sakura?" she asked her pink-haired friend.

"Yep, one time, we went to her office, and the two security guards woke her up. Then, there was two human sized holes in her windows." She answered, thinking back to that incident.

"Well, that's one scary teacher, how do you guys train with her?" Ino asked, looking at them through her blond hair.

"You'll adapt." They replied in unison.

The 4 kunoichi: Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were the best of friends, though Tenten and Sakura were even better friends. Together, they hung out with the other male shinobi there with them, and made up the Konoha 12.

They spent some time talking until Iruka came to them and said, "Tenten, can you come with me?"

She nodded, and they sped off, running toward the Hokage's office.

* * *

Everyone thought that little Tenten Miyagi was just from a blacksmithing family and her mother was kidnapped during a mission, but the news I just found out from my teacher Tsunade just made me fall over.

I, Tenten Miyagi, am actually from the legendary Miyagi Clan which supposedly died out over 100 years ago. Since Miyagi was a common name, I guess they didn't think that I was actually a part of the Miyagi clan.

That was also because my mom disappeared before she could tell me.

They didn't think so before, but since this morning, they were thoroughly convinced and decided to inform me now.

"Tenten… you are part of the Miyagi clan. They specialized in weapons and they also have a bloodline limit."

I just stood there, a little dumfounded and very confused until the words sunk in…

"OH MY GOSH, I HAVE A BLOODLINE LIMIT? I HAVE...uh wait, what is my bloodline limit, what can I do with it?"

Tsunade said, "You have a bloodline that's unlike both Sharingan and Byakugan, it's called the Shorugan or weapon dragon. Your clan was masters of weaponry and once I explain to you, you will see how their bloodline represents that. You see, one little handy trick that this bloodline can do is that you can summon and control all weapons---even if it isn't your weapons. One thing your clan can do is that they can summon weapons at will, so let's say they need a kunai, they just concentrate on getting the kunai and it appears. Try it."

She took a deep breath after saying that and I got ready.

So I concentrated on getting the kunai, and 5 seconds later I feel a burning sensation on my right hand and there it appeared, a kunai its blade sharpened so well that when I dropped a feather that flown through the window onto it the feather cut in half.

My awe shown through my face so much that Tsunade chuckled and said, "You don't have to be that shocked, there is even more your clan can do. Controlling weapons of other enemies and yourself was one thing they can do that no one else can. You see, when members of your clan went on missions, most of them were assassinations since your clans were excellent with long range attacks. So when something is lunged toward you or thrown to you, you could make the projectile do whatever you want, from making it return to the enemy at full force, make if go somewhere else or even force it to go back to your enemy and follow them for you."

This time, Tsunade threw three shuriken at me with enough force to impale me and kill me instantly.

As I was panicking, inside my head I thought, "_What do I do? I'm gonna die!"_

**STUPID, DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT SHE TOLD YOU? USE THE BLOODLINE LIMIT AND MOVE IT!**

_"Uh who are you...never mind I need to save myself from that shuriken first."_

So this time I instinctively thought, "_MOVE TO THE DOOR,"_ and as if it was magic the shuriken moved away from me and went toward the door. But it didn't stay on that track for long and just lodged itself onto the wall behind me.

"So I'm guessing you still need to work on that."

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes," I think I need to keep practicing, is there anyone who can train me?"

"Well, this is all I know about this bloodline but I think you should keep training with your new team afterwards and then you might discover the rest yourself."

"Hai, sensei" I said afterward, bowing in front of her.

"Now go I think you will be late if you stay here, I don't need another Kakashi."

I chuckled a little, nodded and sped out the window, where the two human sized holes still were. Only one of them reminded me of Naruto…

I looked at the clock and thought, "_Damn! Its 12:30 and we have_ _to meet our teammates at 12:45! There goes my lunch...Oh well I'll just go to Ichiraku's and have a quick lunch."_

* * *

**So…what did you think of the new chapter? Did you like the older version better? I added a deleted scene!! No, I just thought of it off the top of my head… so, review and I hope you like it!**


	2. The beautiful green beast of Konoha

**Hi readers! I have a nice little disclaimer here, and I hope you like the edited version of The Third Bloodline! **

**Tenten: Say it...**

**Me:no!**

**Tenten:say it...**

**Me:fine, I DONT OWN NARUTO**

_**

* * *

**_

I rushed to Ichiraku, sat down and quickly ordered a beef ramen. As soon as it came I ate so fast that the old man and Ayame said that I could've rivaled Naruto if I wanted to. I thanked them for the lunch and looked up at the clock: 12:40

_Crap, it's 12:40 already I've got to hurry! _

I ran like a crazy maniac back to the academy with speed that rivals Lee's, practically creating a trail of dust behind me. I got into the classroom and see my best friends Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee there.

I kept panting when Lee asked me "Tenten, why are you late, you're never late!"

I was really just too tired to reply, so I just threw a kunai at him signaling him to shut up, which he did.

For 5 seconds.

I finally stood up and quickly tied my headband on. That was when Neji said,"Yes, why are you late?" As a response to tell him I'm annoyed I summoned a Fuma shuriken and threw it at him, nailing his shirt and him right onto the wall behind him.

"Where did you get that?"He asked inquisitively, still hanging off the Fuma Shuriken.

"Summoned it..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Yes, you said something, what did you say?"

"Hn", giving him a smirk. I knew that this would irk him, because only two prodigies could overuse that word and still have fan girls. Yep, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke.

"NO THAT'S MY WORD YOU CAN'T COPY IT!"

"Uh ..."

POOF

Some freaky looking dude appeared in green spandex and suddenly said,"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, I AM YOUR YOUTHFUL TEACHER, MAITO GAI! You may call me 'youthful teacher' or 'Gai-sensei'."

We all just stood there in awe (and surprise) and partly disgust, except for Lee who had starry eyes, which was very disturbing.

Neji and I was just standing there watching this teacher talk on and on about the springtime of youth until I finally said, "Uh, are you are new sensei?"

He stopped talking for a moment, before restarting with an even louder voice:

"Why yes! Now we may start introducing ourselves to our fellow comrades!!"

"I will start, I am Maito Gai, your new sensei and also known as the beautiful green beast of Konoha! My dreams are to beat my eternal rival Hatake Kakashi. My hobbies are preaching the springtime of youth, training, and challenging Kakashi! I like the color green, spandex, and eating anything GREEN! I hate nothing except for our enemies and people who wish to hurt others for a bad cause."

"Now you introduce yourself, name, dreams, hobbies, what you like, what you don't like, and stuff like that."

So now since no one was talking I decided to say it first.

"My name is Miyagi Tenten, my dreams are to become like the legendary Sannin and my teacher, Tsunade. My hobbies are practicing my aim, polishing my weapons, and helping out at my dad's blacksmithing shop. I like weapons,practicing my healing with Sakura because we are both learning from Tsunade, astrology, and sesame dumplings. I hate it when someone annoys me or talks bad about me, I also hate my fan boys who have started to chase me and my friend Sakura around."

I don't know why but for some reason, I saw alot of boys near the academy rushing toward my dad's store.

"I will go next! My name is Rock Lee! My dream is to become a great ninja even though I can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu! My hobby is training and becoming stronger! I like to do push ups, running, and anything that has to do with training! I hate to be told that if I can't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu I am not a ninja!"

So the last person was Neji, who usually doesn't talk about himself I wonder if he'll actually say anything.

"My name is Hyuga Neji. My dream is to become strong enough to be the leader of my clan even though I'm in the branch family. My hobby is training with my friends Tenten and Lee. I like to practice my Byakugan and Kaiten. I hate the fact that I'm in the branch family so I can't become the leader."

I was amazed I really didn't think that Neji would actually talk about such information that took us months of friendship for him to tell **us**. But that was when the old Neji was there. The Neji that smiled, the Neji that laughed at our jokes, the Neji that didn't care about being in the branch family or not. Now, he's always so cold and distant, and only opens up to us when we're alone hanging out.

"Well, now that you have all introduced yourselves, tomorrow meet me here at 9 o'clock in the morning, you will be given a first ever lesson on survival! You are also advised not to eat breakfast. Meet me here tomorrow morning!"

"Hai!" we said in unison.

The green spandex wearing, bushy browed teacher left us in that classroom, and it was particularly silent until Lee started talking.

"Isn't our sensei great? He is very stylish and hip! I want to be just like him! Let's go to the Hair shop and get our hair done like his!" he exclaimed.

Neji and I moved up to a far away wall, Neji hugging his long, brown, silky hair. His hair is even better than mine!

"Lee, how about we go train?" I asked, wanting for him to stop his rant about youth.

"No thank you! As much as I love training, I must become like our powerful sensei first!" He exclaimed, before jumping out the window.

"So Neji, do you want to train?"

"No, I feel like getting a spandex suit."

"Wow! Was that **the** Hyuuga Neji being sarcastic, even attempting a **JOKE**?!?" I said mockingly, looking amused and surprised at the same time.

"Well, you don't know me that well do you?"

"Let's go train!" I said, and then we walked to the training ground we always go to as I occasionally lift up a weapon or two with Shorugan and sometimes summoning weapons.

By the end, we were both very exhausted so we went back home and prepared for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Well so how was that for a second chapter? Please Review!! I think I did a good job editing it, sorta. I will try to add a scene that was never read before in every chapter, so watch out!  
**

**Sayonara for now,**

**Kishiko-chan  
**


	3. Survival training and gai's cooking?

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3 OF THE THIRD BLOODLINE!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND I AM MAKING THIS CHAPTER FOR THE FOLLOWING:**

**alien26**

**aznhottie2**

**hoho**

**naash **

**TO EVERYONE!**

**ok so heres the deal since im guessing that you think why is tsunade the hokage and tenten**

**a genin?but the fact is that because i tweaked the timeline so the third hokage retired already,**

**orochimaru didn't attack yet,and Team 7 and the rest of the teams + Tean Gai are all the**

**SAME age!That explains why Sakura is Tenten's best friend.So that is explanation for those who **

**are wondering or thinking it was an error.Now,ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_thoughts_

normal narration

**inner self**

_**flashback**_

**Disclaimer:sorry folks no funny show today. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO until the name of the manga is changed to Tenten,which as much I want it to be, won't happen.**

**

* * *

**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

_"Uh,what is that annoying noise?" _So listening to my instinct I just got it and threw it against the wall...hard."_Damn, there goes another alarm clock...I'll get that fixed later,now what time is it?"_So I just walked to the kitchen and looked at the time._"8:15...what was it I had to do at 9?"_

**"You BAKA you have to go to Survival Training..GET READY ALREADY!"**_"Fine,Fine GEESH!"_ So I forced myself  
to the bathroom and slowly started tying my hair up into buns.When I finally realized that I was gonna have survival training today, I felt energy rush through me and I quickly finished tying up my buns.I remembered that I wasn't supposed to eat breakfast so I just decided to goto the training grounds earlier to train a little before the others arrive.

So I went back to my room first to get dressed and then 5 minutes later I came out and started running toward the training field saying goodbye to my dad on the way.So I went to the training grounds and see Sakura there practicing her taijutsu.I was just about to take out my weapons when I realized that this could be a chance to practice my bloodline.I stood up and walked toward the tree and stopped about 10ft away from it.The target was a leaf that was hanging off and branch that was right in front of the branch of a tree 3ft behind it.

Remembering the words Tsunade-sama told me I concentrated on getting a senbon and felt the familiar burning sensation as a senbon needle appeared in my hand.So I aimed and threw the senbon and with precision nailed the leaf right to the next tree's branch.Sakura stopped from her training and turned to me.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know,make that senbon appear."

"Uh,it's a loooong story and will probably take up the rest of the time we have."

"Start talking"

"Fine,so here's the story.I have a bloodline that can summon weapons, control weapons and more to come."and I went on talking about the Miyagi clan and all about what Tsunade told me.After I was done she was just standing there awed.So I did the honors to wake her up by saying,"SAKURA WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR TRAINING IF WE DON'T HURRY!"That certainly woke her since she practically sprinted to the academy right after I said that.So I just followed her and went to the classroom where we were supposed to meet and there I saw Neji only waiting.Not long afterward Lee came as well and then almost exactly at 9 our sensei appeared and said,"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!YOU WILL NOW FOLLOW ME TO THE TRAINING GROUND SO WE CAN START OUR TRAINING!"

So there we were following an over-excited sensei to a training ground in the middle of the forest.After walking for about 5 minutes we stopped and Gai-sensei took out two bells.He said,"Everyone is supposed to get one of these bells."After he said that we all realized almost immediately that we were supposed to get those bells by teamwork and since we have known each other since the academy days we make a perfect team.

So we all hid from sight as he calls us out, taunting us but we know better than to fall for it.So for one moment when he let his guard down I threw a senbon at his pressure point making him knocked out for a few moments then as he fell down Lee went at a quick speed and took the bells as Neji took out all of his chakra holes so now he is devoid of chakra as I did the honor of putting him under an illusion that we were there trying to beat him and I can tell it worked because while we were up in the tree watching he was kicking and punching at invisible enemies.We started attacking him with weapons from above and he thought he was being ambushed by enemies and while he was punching at invisible enemies he dropped something.We jumped down as we looked at it closely and saw it was a bell!So we got it quickly released him from the genjutsu and jumped up suddenly since we heard a voice behind us say,"Good Job,an illusion,that is very good at surprising an enemy."We suddenly jumped off in fear but we calmed down when we found out that the voice belonged to no other than Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama what are you doing here?"(tenten)

"Shhhhh don't tell Shizune,if anyone asks I'm just here supervising your training,got it?"  
"Hai"

Almost after we said that Gai just stood up and in his hyperactive voice said,"YOSH!MY STUDENTS ARE THE BEST!THEY CAN BEAT KAKASHI'S ANYTIME!FOR YOUR EXCELLENT JOB I WILL MAKE YOU FOOD MYSELF FOR YOU TO EAT!THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IS HERE!"

When he mentioned eating we heard our stomachs groan,that was why he told us not to eat!So we just went to eat at Ichiraku since we didn't really want to eat Gai's cooking.After our stomachs were satisfied he told us,"YOSH!We will meet at that training spot to begin the first day of training!

* * *

**I'm sorry,I really am.I just know that this chapter was horrible and short but I hope it will still be decent...**

**I accept compliments and flames it doesnt matter .Oh and one more thing I need to start thinking of pairings so please give me some pairings for me to think about.Thank you!**

**tentenrox**


	4. a new ability

**I am sorry to my reviewers I just never got an inspiration but now i have one...:D you'll find out**

**what it is...hehe**

**thoughts**

normal narration

_**flashbacks**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto **_

_**

* * *

**_

Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiing my "new" alarm clock rang,which really wasn't that break resistant either because when

I flung it against the wall and it crack just straight in half...oh well."TENTEN there's mail for you!"my dad yelled out.

Then I finally remembered what today was..."MY BIRTHDAY!" I slowly walked out to see how big the pile was THIS

year and man was it BIG!_It doubled this year..._**"Oh my god...I don't think we can return them this year**

**there's too much!"**Well then if I can't return them, it can't hurt to open them.So I started grabbing 5 boxes at

a time and ripping up the boxes.**"Stuffed animal,stuffed animal,stuffed animal,stuffed animal,stuffed animal,**

**green letter,stuffed animal,stuffed animal--green letter?"**I threw the stuffed animal aside and reached for the green

letter.

It said:

Tenten!This is your youthful teacher,Gai!

Happy Birthday,training is postponed today!

Come to Ichiraku at about 2:30.

* * *

Well,thats one letter to put aside.My friends know never to send the presents to me,they give it to me personally

because thats how I know it's not people pretending to be them.Now I have to go back to ripping up boxes..

**"Stuffed animal, stuffed animal, stuffed animal, stuffed animal...GOD!I wish a shuriken could just rip open all the boxes that has these stupid stuffed animals in them!" **After I thought that, I felt a burning sensation like when I summon weapons and I saw a giant shuriken rip apart almost all of the boxes then just disappear.

Hmmm that is probably a new ability..let's see, I imagine it, it happens...

So I decided to give it a try.**"A mass of senbon...pinning all the bear stuffed animals up on the wall!"**

The burning sensation came again and I see a whole mass of senbon sweeping downward and well then, to my dismay just fell. I guess I haven't mastered it enough yet for a whole group.

When all the boxes were ripped open and the all the stuffed animals in a giant bag, I heaved it up and just went down to the donations place and donated ALL of them. I looked at the time and it was 2:15!

"**DAMMIT IM GOING TO BE LATE!"**

**

* * *

read and review!**

**tentenrox **


	5. Ichiraku has secrets

**I am really sorry for my bad grammar and my writing mistakes but please endure it until I can refine my writing skills .I hope this chapter is better in grammar then my last 4 chapters.**

**I would like to thank these people who put me in their C2's, alerts, favorites, or reviewed.**

**Alien26**

I c e r e l l e

Sporty-wolf-of-summer

Videx

Aznhottie2

Naash

Hoho

Sweet-Blue-Mint

Thanks to you guys I have inspiration to keep writing.

**Hands out cookie to each person**

Just so you know this story is all in Tenten's point of view if it is changed I would type "Neji's POV" or something like that, ok? Hopefully that will help you understand who is talking easier…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kelly Clarkson

* * *

"_Gotta hurry, c'mon hurry Tenten HURRY"_ I sprinted to Ichiraku and naturally Naruto was there. "Naruto-san have you seen Neji or Lee or Gai-sensei here?" But surprisingly it wasn't Naruto that answered me but the ramen shop's owner, Ichiraku. He said, "Ah,  
I'm guessing this is Tenten, right?" "Hai" I replied. He led me to a room that in all the years I've eaten at Ichiraku never saw. I stopped in my tracks when I saw all my friends and family there. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENTEN!" they all screamed out. "Thank you guys, you didn't have to do this you know…" I said as I scanned the room. It was a huge ballroom-like room. Crepe paper hung everywhere; the walls were not to be seen since the presents covered it all. There was a huge table in the front, loaded with foods of all kinds and in front of that huge table was an even larger table full of drinks and other thirst quenching food items.

But then I just realized something, all the of rookies were here, even Sasuke and Neji, but someone was missing, but who? "Naruto!" of course! Even though he was a little annoying, he should be able to come enjoy the party too! So I rushed outside to see Naruto there still eating his ramen. "Naruto-san! Come to the party! You shouldn't be left out!" I exclaimed. "It's all right, Tenten-chan, I don't even have a present!" Naruto answered back. "No, you should come, I don't need presents anyways c'mon! Hinata will be there!" I replied as I watched him slightly turn pink. _"He isn't that dense, then."_

As he didn't answer I became impatient and started dragging him toward the party.

" Tenten-chan! I can walk!" He cried as he was struggling against my powerful grip.

"Yes you can, but I can't guarantee that you will walk to my party." So I dragged him until he was inside the party room and I threw him to near where all the people was.

"Hey you guys, I found another person to join the party!" I said and smirked a smirk that probably was better than the famous Uchiha smirk. "Dobe, eat something, this IS a party." Sasuke said to Naruto. So now that everyone was here, I satisfied my hunger with the food that was on the table.

Pretty soon, everyone was done eating and I heard Sakura call out, " BRING OUT THE BIRTHDAY CAKE!" and the ground in front of the drinks table opened and another HUGE table appeared and on it was probably the biggest cake I have EVER seen. The other two tables were moved aside and the cake table was brought in front. Then everyone started singing Happy Birthday, to me! I was surprised when I saw Sasuke and Neji and oh my god SHINO singing! When they all finished I made my wish. _I wish that I would be able to find my mom._

"LET'S PARTY!" Sakura screamed out and music blared out the giant speakers. Everyone got a piece of cake and then the presents started to come! Sakura went first, she gave me a small box and I opened it; there was a gift card for every store in the mall and there was a note:

You and me got some shopping to do! You need a new wardrobe!

Your best friend

Sakura

She really was a good friend. Sasuke came next, for a human ice cube he knew what to give for a birthday present; he gave me a little fox that was probably just a baby. He said, "Her mother was killed by poachers and she makes a really good partner for a ninja."

It was a red fox with a collar with my name engraved on it; it really was the cutest fox I have ever seen. " Just so you know she isn't the normal fox, she only obeys you and never turns against you, she will protect you and your friends. Take care of her." Sasuke added as he turned and walked to get cake. Neji walked up and gave me a box wrapped in kunai wrapping paper. I ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box; it was a necklace with a kunai on it. " Touch the kunai." Neji said. I did what he said and I saw the kunai enlarge into a normal sized kunai. "Now you have an extra weapon." He said as he walked away and started getting something to drink. The kunai shrunk back to normal size, as it wasn't used. (A/n I'm getting lazy and I don't want to type the situation of each person so I will just type the important presents) Shino came and just gave me a box that I found out was a new weapons holder that was full of really sharp senbon that seemed handcrafted. Since it was becoming late I just invited some of my friends over to my house, which was the Miyagi estate. So Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto came over to my house to have a sleepover. The only thing we did was sing karaoke because Sakura, Hinata, and I wanted to hear the guys sing. We arrived at my house and went upstairs to my room where we had a karaoke machine. "Tenten, you are the one whose turning 13, you get to sing first." Sakura said. Unluckily, everyone else agreed to her idea and SHE get to pick the song I sing. Sakura popped in a cd and started the song. I had to sing Gone by Kelly Clarkson.

What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement   
no way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that dropped like acid rain  
you washed away the best of me  
you don't care

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
to find someone to live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
never opened  
nothing matters  
when you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you

Always ending, always over  
back and forth, up and down like a roller coaster  
I am breaking that habit today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
to find someone to live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it babe  
Take the hit and walk away cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone  
What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
to find someone to live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you coming back when I finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone  
Gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

When I saw everyone wide eyed and mouth opened, I said, " What's wrong? Awww you didn't know that your own friend can sing?" and Aiko or the fox that Sasuke gave me, barked (?) in agreement. Naruto exclaimed, " Wow, Tenten-chan I didn't know you could sing that well!" "I didn't know either Naruto," I replied, " but I get to choose the next person to sing, and I want… NEJI to sing!" I saw him slightly get nervous but he took the microphone and calmly said, "What do you want me to sing?" I grinned and replied, " I will let Sakura pick. So Sakura said, " I want you to sing the same song Tenten did, to see how the great Hyuga Neji sounds singing a girls song. The song started playing and Neji started singing.

What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement   
no way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that dropped like acid rain  
you washed away the best of me  
you don't care

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
to find someone to live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
never opened  
nothing matters  
when you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you

Always ending, always over  
back and forth, up and down like a roller coaster  
I am breaking that habit today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
to find someone to live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it babe  
Take the hit and walk away cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone  
What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
to find someone to live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you coming back when I finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone  
Gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

I was surprised, he has a pretty good singing voice, and just when he ended Lee came in and said, " I can beat him in singing!" He started singing but Aiko shut him up by jumping on him and clawed him. " Lee! Don't make Aiko mad! And didn't you have training with Gai-sensei?" I said, "Yes I do, and I should go back and train to beat Neji!" he said. Next was Sasuke, but I have an even BETTER idea ………

* * *

OO what is Tenten thinking? Find out in the next chapter!

So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Please review!

Also I need more ideas for pairings!unless you want this to be a pairingless fic...

tentenrox


	6. Tenten's Great Idea: Revealed!

Hi my readers! I hope my spelling got better because I didn't get any reviews going : Can you please improve your grammar? Or anything like that so yay! Ok I want to thank my reviewers, people who put me on C2s, favorites, alerts, and etc.etc.

Av3n93rBl0ss0m

Alien26

Videx

Sweet-Blue-Mint

Hoho

Naash

Akahiko

I c e r e l l e

Sporty-wolf-of-summer

OK now one with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the music that will be on here.

_Thoughts_

Normal narration

**Inner selves**

* * *

**"Baka! We shouldn't let Sasuke sing by himself! We should let him…. (Whispers the rest)."**_"OK!"_I thought, pretty much replying to my inner self. "Sasuke, you get to sing a duet with Naruto!" I said, watching his face turn from scared to horrified to mad.

"WHAT? TENTEN EVEN THOUGH IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY YOU ARE GOING TO SUFFER!" he yelled. "Oh, so the Uchiha prodigy is scared to sing? I guess they shouldn't call you a prodigy after all." I said with a smirk. He was about to come at me when Aiko jumped up and started clawing him. "You still think you want to attack me?" I said with again, a smirk. "You barely got her today and she protects you." He muttered.

I was surprised since Naruto didn't say anything but then I saw him eating ramen down in my kitchen. "NARUTO! GET UP HERE! YOU HAVE TO SING!"I screamed down the stairs. He comes up and says, "Geesh Tenten-chan, you didn't have to scream that loud."

"Naruto, you have to sing…with Sasuke!" I told him. His face fell and he said in monotone, "What do we have to sing?" I smiled and said, "Start of Something New." I said trying to contain my laughter. "Let's get this over with." Sasuke said.

Sasuke:

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Naruto:

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities

Both:

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Sasuke:

Now who'd of ever thought that  
Both:

We'd both be here tonight  
Naruto:

And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side

Both

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Sasuke:

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

Both:

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

It's a start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Start of something new

"Yay! You guys sound bad but I want an encore!" I said, trying to stop my laughing. "NO" they screamed at me as I was laughing. I suddenly stopped and said, " If you don't sing to it I will make you dance to it." "No! We're ninja, we could fight you!" They said in unison. "Well, you never saw my bloodline limit before now have you?" I said as I smiled darkly at them." And like as if I was on my own, I said, "Shourugan!" and I automatically said, "Senbon rain!" and I felt my body automatically just start doing hand seals as I felt the strange burning sensation again and above me about 100 senbon needles flew up, aimed at a deathly angle to Naruto and Sasuke's neck. I looked in a mirror and saw that my eyes were pupil-less like the Hyugas and was a dark gray color. I looked at Aiko and saw that here eyes were not the black color it naturally was but it was like mine: dark gray and pupil-less. Before I can do serious damage to the two shinobi I miraculously deactivated my Shourugan by will. For a moment everyone stood in awe until Naruto broke the silence. "Tenten-chan you have a bloodline limit?" Naruto said.

"So, are you going to do an encore?" I said, freaking them out. "Y-yes." They said. I smiled and said, " Good…………" I said as I smirked as them.

Sasuke:

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Naruto:

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities

Both:

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Sasuke:

Now who'd of ever thought that  
Both:

We'd both be here tonight  
Naruto:

And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side

Both

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Sasuke:

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

Both:

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

It's a start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Start of something new

Now that I was bored to death of listening to people sing, I decided to stop and play some other game. "What else do you want to play, I'm bored of this game." I said. " I know! We can play Truth or Dare!" Sakura said. "Hmm not a bad idea, maybe I can find out about a new ability there…" I said.

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter 6! I hope it was at least decent.

Sorry about the spaces after each phrase in the song but if i didnt do that it would get all messed up so forgive me.

Well read and review!

tentenrox


	7. Genins are tough

**Hi readers and welcome to chapter 7 of The Third Bloodline!**

**The first thing I would like to say is sorry for the late update. I think I should **

**set a time for myself so that it would be like my homework. I will write a schedule**

**right now!) But before I show you that, I will have to say thanks to all who reviewed,**

**put me on alert, blah blah blah.**

**

* * *

**

**Av3n93rBl0ss0m**

**Alien26**

**Videx**

**Sweet-Blue-Mint**

**Hoho**

**Naash**

**Akahiko**

**I c e r e l l e**

**Sporty-wolf-of-summer **

**Narcoticbunny**

**Ten-Sai Uchiha(well the person who used his cousin's account )  
**

**DaQiao154**

**Dreameyes**

**Beast of Prey**

**xTxNxLx  
****  
**

**

* * *

**

**When I was adding the names to thank, I just realized that I had 884 hits! I was like WOAH O.O**

**OK so thank you people on that list up there and I hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, if I did, Maplestory would have Aqua road already.**

Normal Narration

_Thoughts_

**Inner selves or emphasis on a word**

**

* * *

**  
"Ok, truth or---" **BOOM**. We all looked out the window to see a giant snake trying to take down the walls of Konoha.  
" What's happening?" I asked. My dad walked in the door to answer us. He waid the words that I will forever remember because of the shock that came afterward.  
"Konoha is being attacked."  
Every one of us, even Hinata and Sasuke yelled," WHAT!". We grabbed our gear and jumped out to help fight. As we were jumping through the trees to get to the fight, which was taking place just in the forest outside of Konoha, my mind was in a state of panic. " What am I going to do? I'm just a Genin! AHHHHHH!" That's when a voice, it said, "_Fight." _So I fought. We got to the walls and as soon as I saw a group of sound ninjas almost right below me, I said in a low and deathly voice," Shorugan!"**Oh yea! It's on! Let's fight! **With Aiko by my side, also in the steel gray eyes that replaced our natural eyes, crouching down ready to fight, I ran into the forest. Side by side, with all my friends, I stopped. The shorugan eyes allowed me to see my enemies withing a 2 mile radius. _This is it.This was the battle every ninja would be hurt, and all will suffer great losses. _In one fluid movement, I summoned two scrolls and yelled," SOUSHOURYUU!" I jumped in the air with speed that rivaled Lee's. As the scrolls twirled around me in the form of a dragon, I heard a bark from below. It was Aiko, being attacked by an enemy ninja, even though the wound seems deep, the wound healed faster than I thought. Then Aiko started shaking and his fur became a blood red color, his fur turned into spiky points that I recognized to be kunais, after 5 seconds they were released and every enemy ninja was hit, then Aiko turned back into her normal form. Well back to me, I twirled around summoning the weapons from the long scroll that was there and threw them at every ninja I saw with the sound headband on. As I watched everyone of them fall to the ground, I felt the eyes of my friends watching me. But it didn't last long because soon more sound ninjas came, but Aiko was with me this time. With my bloodline limit and renewed confidence, I jumped up again but to preform "Deathly rain of senbon" with Aiko as both of us glowed with a copper red aura and the senbons shined deathily in the moonlight. "KAI!" as I released the senbon onto the unlucky sound ninjas that were under the deathly barrage of weapons. But of course, I did not always win. As I was looking down to the ninjas, a sound ninja threw a kunai at me from behind, I was about to turn around to deflect it but before I could turn around the kunai split into tiny sharp pieces that pierced my skin. As I was slipping and falling from the blood that ensued beause of the tiny pieces of metal that was embedded in my back. "Tenten!" Sakura yelled as she saw my back covered in blood," Sakura blossom explosive dome!" as a dome of pink sakura petals surrounded me and Aiko and Sakura. " Mystic palm" she said in a calm quiet voice as her hand grew pink from the chakra. She started to heal me and took out the pieces of metal. I decided to help out, so I focused chakra to my back to help heal. After 5 minutes, I was healed and the bleeding has stopped. I gave Sakura a chakra replenishment pill and I went out to find that all the sound ninjas were gone. Apparently, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto went into a 'who can defeat the most sound ninjas' contest and well, let's just say that they all won. After that long battle, I started heading home, and thinking about the battle. _Who was that voice?_

_

* * *

_

**Hi readers! **

**So how was chapter 7? **

**If you want to see what happens in the next chapter, review! **

**Read and review! **

**I am sorry it took so long to update but I was procrastinating... xD **

**Next time I take long, post message me to update!**

**Sayonara!**

**tentenrox**


	8. Serious Beatdown

**Hi readers, and welcome to chapter 8!**

**I am extremely, extremely sorry for the late update.**

**I will write my schedule right now on here, if I don't update on time, please feel free to post message me. **

**Ok, guys these are the updates of September-October  
**

**_October 8, 2006, chapter 10_**

_**October 15, 2006, chapter 11**_

_**October 22, 2006, chapter 12**_

_**October 29, 2006, chapter 13**_

_**October 31, 2006, Halloween Special of The Third Bloodline!**_

* * *

**Ok, thank these people for reviewing and etc.**

**Av3n93rBl0ss0m**

**Alien26**

**Videx**

**Sweet-Blue-Mint**

**Hoho**

**Naash**

**Akahiko**

**I c e r e l l e**

**Sporty-wolf-of-summer**

**Narcoticbunny**

**Ten-Sai Uchiha(well the person who used his cousin's account )**

**DaQiao154**

**Dreameyes**

**Beast of Prey**

**xTxNxLx**

**Izenofcrazypie**

**gaarakibagirl**

**teenagewolveslover**

**serenesorceress**

**Now that we thanked everyone that needed to be thanked, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

"Ohaayo Tenten!" "Good fight Tenten!"

Ever since the fight a few months ago, everyone has been respecting the genin, and today, Gai-sensei has to go to an important meeting. Since we had no sensei to teach us today, our team was going to soar against Kakashi-san's team. Of course, since Sakura and I didn't want to fight each other, we said that we would go against the guys. So the fight started!

* * *

Sakura started attacking Lee. Us, being both the students of the great sannin Tsunade, had alot of strength (but not even close to Tsunade-sama's), so when Sakura punched Lee, he fell on the ground and made a hole on the ground. But Lee being Lee, barely got a bruise and nothing else. Then, I saw Sakura starting to do a series of hand seals really fast, since there was many(25 in fact) and I recognized it as the Haruno bloodline limit. Knowing what's next, I jumped out of her way as a clone appeared in front of Sakura. Lee said," Sakura-san, you do know that any amount of clones you make will not be able to take me down, right?" At that moment, Sakura's "clone" said," I am not a clone, I am an embodiment of her inner-mind, in other words, her aggresive side." As it smirked and suddenly appeared in front of Lee and punched him right in the face! He was thrown back into a tree by the sudden force that hit him. Then Sakura jumped away, feeding chakra to her "clone". Lee instantly jumped up and punched the clone toward the ground. It hit the ground hard and made a hole inside the ground. Lee landed back on the ground as they faced each other again and the clone punched its fist right on the ground and made the ground crack below Lee as he was thrown back from the impact. Lee stood up again, but was unprepared, and the clone took that as a vunerable moment and threw a senbon at a deadly point for all humans, so I hit it lightly with my senbon and made it hit where he will become unconcious.

* * *

I said," Hey, you, don't take the fight so seriously, you could've killed him. Sakura, get down here." She jumped down and her "clone" receded back into her as a stream of chakra. Sakura said,"Thanks for stopping my clone there, Lee could've died." I said," Eh, No problem, now just go find someone else."

* * *

She jumped away and I stood there. "You shouldn't make yourself so vunerable." said a voice behind me. I jumped up and into a tree as I felt a pair of hands about to knock me out. I said,"You know, you shouldn't be so rude... Sasuke." I smirked as I saw him surprised that I noticed who he was. Then I jumped down and faced him as we both said,"Shorugan/Sharingan."(A/N: you know, Sasuke says Sharingan and Tenten says Shorugan). I jumped up and took out 3 kunais in each hand and threw them down. He immediately defected them with his own kunais. Then I landed on the ground and took out a scroll as I jumped up again and twirled the scroll around me while twisting to get the weapons and throwing them down at him with precise aim. He didn't bother deflecting them, and just jumped away. Then I jumped back down and said with great sarcasm,"Oh, so the great prodigy Uchiha can't stay unhidden?"Knowing that pissed him off, I deflected the 6 kunais that were heading my direction. Then, the same voice that had led me in the fight said,"Circle of the zodiac..." As my body, by itself was crouching down, and made a circle in the dirt by dragging my right foot along the dirt. Then I jumped up automatically and threw kunais down outlining the circle and landed inside.I found myself making all 12 signs of the zodiac, 12 times in a row and suddenly, the kunais on the ground started forming into the animals of the zodiac, one by one, as they all pounced toward Sasuke. I, myself kept throwing out weapondry in a circle faster than ever, until suddenly, the animals turned back into kunais, and the kunais stopped flying around. I looked aroreflection of one of the kunais and to end it, I jumped up and threw a kunai at his pressure point, and he was knocked out. Then, like nothing, I drew the weapons und and saw everything, covered in kunais. I had realized that this attack was for ambushes. Then I took back my kunais by chakra strings, and put them back in my kunai holster. But, as I put the weapons back, I found that my holster felt like nothing was in there, but there was so much kunais inside.

* * *

Putting that aside I jumped away and saw Naruto taken down by Sakura. We met each other half way and we decided on a plan to take down Neji. Sakura went to his Byakugan's point of vision and pretended to hide from him, as I hid where his blind spot was. Then, before he could do kaiten, I hit his pressure point with a senbon and he was knocked out. Then, we laid them next to each other and I pinned a note next to them saying, 

" You guys lost, and we get to use your credit cards!

-Tenten and Sakura"

* * *

As we jumped away to get new training gear.We reached back to the city in a few minutes and started walking around with the guys credit cards.Then, my dad called out,"Tenten,come over here!" So I jumped up to the balcony where my dad was calling me from. He led me up to the attic and then he opened a very old looking chest. He took out something and showed it to me."Tenten, I think you deserved this, your mother wore this when she was your age, and yes, the Miyagi's do have a symbol." He then showed me my mom's gear, which was a long chinese style dress with a fan of kunais on the back of it. It was a beautiful, red colored, silk, chinese style dress with yellow trimmings and the word, weapon, on the bottom right corner. There was also a pair of capris like mine. I said,"Thanks for showing me dad!" As I jumped away and catched up with Sakura. We went to the best place to get our training gear, hey, when you have rich people's credit cards, why not have fun? So I gave the seamstress specific instructions,"I want the top to be silk, please, with a picture of this(I pointed to the symbol) on the back of it.The bottom should be a pair of capris, made of many different types of fabrics please, just not courdoroy, Thank you!" The seamstress said,"What color do you want it to be?" I replied"I want a shirt to be made in each color, and the bottom should be made in green, black and blue.I want 3 sets of each color."Sakura walked up to me and said," I ordered more of my outfit in many different colors and designs!""Thank you for purchasing,come back for your clothes in around 3 hours, you can pay then."The lady said. So then we went off to go look at the festival that was taking place. We went to every booth, and I won every throwing game they had. Then, we got tired so we went into a restaurant and got something to eat."

"We would like 1 plate of dango please."I said.

* * *

Our food came and then we ate it as I looked up on the wall and saw that it was already 3 hours since we went to order our clothes! So I told Sakura and we gave them the money and ran all the way back to the store. The lady told us,"Thank you for purchasing!That would be $1034.48 in total!" Grinning,knowing that Neji is going to yell, I gave them his credit card as Sakura also used Sasuke's credit card. I did a jutsu to move all the clothes into my closet and I ran back home. I found the clothes already neatly hung on my closet. So this is how it basically looks: 

It is a chinese style shirt, long enough to go down to my knees, with the Miyagi symbol in the back, and there were trimmings. Then the pants were capris.

I then felt a presence in back of me...

* * *

**Well guys, what do you think? I know this chapter is probably sucky, but I tried to dish something out since I havent updated in a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time. Well the next chapter will be up on or before schedule. Oh yeah, I would also like you guys to see if you can add my story to alert, so just in case I update you guys will be informed, but that's only if you want to  
**

**Tentenrox**


	9. Chuunin Exams 1!

**Hello my readers! How was chapter 8? I have to tell you there was a typo in chapter 8 about the schedule. Here is the revised version.**

_October 8, 2006; Chapter 9_

_October 15, 2006; Chapter 10_

_October 22, 2006; Chapter 11_

_October 29, 2006; Third Bloodline Halloween Special! Don't miss it!_

**Ok, so that was the revised version of the schedule, also remember that if I don't update on time then feel free to post message me with suggestions or telling me to update! Ok so I'll thank the people that ever reviewed.**

Av3n93rBl0ss0m

Alien26

Videx

Sweet-Blue-Mint

Hoho

Naash

Akahiko

I c e r e l l e

Sporty-wolf-of-summer

Narcoticbunny

Ten-Sai Uchiha (well the person who used his cousin's account)

DaQiao154

Dreameyes

Beast of Prey

XTxNxLx

Izenofcrazypie

Gaarakibagirl

Teenagewolveslover

Serenesorceress

Ok, now that we thanked everyone, let's start with the story, no?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Leave me alone you lawyers!whack

"Tenten……Do you know what happened to my credit card?" Neji's low voice said from behind me. I fearlessly turned, smirked and said to him, "Didn't you read the note? You lost, we get your credit card, it's fair." He obviously was furious at the fact that I used over 1000 on clothes. Then I told him I was changing so he left the room, fast. "Hehe, you fall for excuses too easily, _Neji_." But I still changed into my new training gear and went out to train

* * *

. As I was training, Lee came and told me that Gai-sensei was telling us to go to our regular training spot, which was, coincidentally, where I was. Neji came soon afterwards as Gai-sensei poofed in front of us. He said, "Neji, Tenten, Lee, my youthful students, you guys are going into the Chuunin Exams! They are going to start in one month, and now you should start training. But I also have to warn you, people were known to die in these exams, stick together as a team and you will all survive. Begin training now!" "Hai!" we said in unison as we jumped away to start training.After a serious day of intense training, we went back home and went to sleep the moment my head hit the bed.

* * *

We kept doing that for the rest of the month and suddenly, the time came when the first test came. I woke up, dressed in my new outfit, and went to meet with my team in front of the building. Neji said, "Try not to show your strengths to anyone, so that they won't have an advantage." Lee and I said, "Okay Neji." Aiko also nodded her head. (A/n: Aiko is back!) We walked into the building and in front of the room we were supposed to be in. Some bullies were blocking it, but we found out we weren't even on the right floor to be in front of that room, so we just walked up as I told Sakura as well.

* * *

We went into the right room and took a seat in the numbers given to us. We looked at the test and saw that there was no way we could answer these, but almost instantly we figured out that we were supposed to find out the answers by cheating. I knew I wasn't supposed to show so much of real ability in just the first test. When I saw some people already writing I just sent chakra strings up there to break a light panel and move it to reflect the answers onto my forehead protector. I copied all of them down then reflected the answers to Lee. He copied them down gratefully and I saw that Neji already got his answers. I put my forehead protector back on and waited till the exam was over.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the instructor said, "Here is the last and final question, you can either leave, and try again next year, but if you stay and answer it wrong, you will stay a genin forever." I saw some people fidgeting but surprisingly, no one left! So then the instructor said, "Anko is gonna kill me for so many people, but ok, you all pass! Here is your next instructor!" A lady with black hair came and said, "Ok all of you, come to the entrance of the Forest of Death tomorrow for me to tell you about the 2nd test." The first instructor came and said, "This is it for the first test, DISMISS!"

* * *

**Ok all how was chapter 9? I would like some reviews to inspire me to finish chapter **

**10, if that's ok… Well please review! Also sorry for this chapter being this short, hopefully the other ones are longer.**

**tentenrox**


	10. The Forest of Death

**Hi my readers! This is Chapter 10 of The Third Bloodline!woooot**

**Ok! This is the people I would like to thank!**

**Av3n93rBl0ss0m**

**Alien26**

**Videx**

**Sweet-Blue-Mint**

**Hoho**

**Naash**

**Akahiko**

**I c e r e l l e**

**Sporty-wolf-of-summer**

**Narcoticbunny**

**Ten-Sai Uchiha (well the person who used his cousin's account)**

**DaQiao154**

**SeparatedCow**

**Beast of Prey**

**XTxNxLx**

**Izenofcrazypie**

**Gaarakibagirl**

**Teenagewolveslover**

**Serenesorceress**

**Paralizing-Ninja**

**Hands out cookies The cookies have been passed out! Now Lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, and now the guys with the suitcases go away! YAY!**

* * *

Neji, Lee, and I walked to Forest of Death tommorow morning to see the 2nd instructor. She jumped down and said,"OK, since everyone is here, I shall start explaining the 2nd exam.Each team is supposed to get 2 scrolls, a heaven scroll and an earth scroll."She took out two scrolls and showed us, the heaven scroll had the word 'sky' on it and it was blue, and the earth scroll had the word 'earth' on it and it was green."The scrolls will be hidden very nicely inside this forest. You have 3 days to get 2 scrolls. You may get it from other teams, but you must take it from them, as in, YOU CAN FIGHT. Remember, you CAN die in this exam. Now, you all sign this slip, go home and pack everything you need for 3 days, including weapons. Come back here at two, and the exam will start.You are dismissed."

* * *

We lined up to get our slip then we went home to pack up.I put everything I needed and everything Aiko needed in a carry on bag. Then Aiko and I left and went to find Neji and Lee. We found the two of them packed and proceeded to go back to the entrance of the Forest of Death. We went up to a gate and heard Anko say," GO!" We jumped in and started jumping from tree to tree, until we found a scroll. Obviously there were traps guarding it everywhere. As Neji and I were scanning it with Byagukan and Shorugan (Lee was guarding), Lee told us that other teams were coming."Leave it to me," I said with a smirk as I made some hand signals, then saying,"Miyagi genjutsu:Forest of Death." I read about this jutsu from the book Tsunade-sama gave to me. This jutsu was made in this very forest. It makes thick, strong vines come up from near a person and then wraps around the person and holds them down as another vine comes up that has kunais coming out of it and wraps around the person, everytime they try to get out, the harder the vine holds them down and the tighter the kunai vine constricts you. And the greatest part about this is that, only I can take it off, so even jounin wouldn't be able to get out, except for maybe Kurenai-sensei.

* * *

So as everyone is put under that genjutsu, we continue scanning the area and saw several traps. And we concluded at only someone smaller and more flexible would be able to get through that. Many of the things shooting at you would be poisonous but they are easily remedied by the medicine that I have with me. So, it was decided that I would go. I prepared myself, and told Aiko to stay, I turned on Shorugan and leaped off the branch, 2 poisonous kunais were shot at me, but I flexed myself as i made myself into an arc and spun, avoiding the kunais, then I jumped down on to another branch, but there was an exploding tag there, I focused chakra to my foot and stepped on it, deactivating it. I leaped off again, did a flip over two kantanas heading for me, made a hole through the layers of vine in front of me, and once again, deactivated 2 more exploding tags, and got the heaven scroll, I replaced it with a scroll saying, sorry you lose, on it. It was trapless, so I put it in my scroll holster, and lept back to my team mates. "GOOD JOB TENTEN!YOUR YOUTH GOT YOU THROUGH THOSE TRAPS!"Lee yelled to me, as I told him to shut up.I checked for any cuts, just in case I got poisoned, but I ate one of the medicines anyway,because if you eat one even if you aren't poisoned, nothing happens.

* * *

We went ahead, when we were far away from the place where we got our scroll, I deactivated the genjutsu. We sat down to rest, and I wrapped the heaven scroll with a covering that made it look like a regular scroll. It was already dark, and many people already settled down. We had to rest two at a time, two people rest, and one person guard.

I decided to be look out first...

* * *

**Well? How was it? I hope it was good, I wouldn't forgive myself if it was horrible T.T.**

**Please review and tell me how this chapter was. And also, sorry for it being so short, and seemingly rushed. T.T**

**tentenrox**


	11. A fight and we're freeeee

**Ok, first of all, I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry for not updating.  
**

**I have reasons, I had a lot of homework because I started school again, and I have been really busy with after school stuff I had to do. This chapter should have been up ages ago, but there was something wrong with on my computer and I finally fixed it, I am so sorry.So yea… but hopefully I will be able to update regularly, please PM me if I don't update for a long time….**

**So here you go, Chapter 11! Chapter 12 shall come up faster.**

**Av3n93rBl0ss0m**

**Alien26**

**Videx**

**Sweet-Blue-Mint**

**Hoho**

**Naash**

**Akahiko**

**I c e r e l l e**

**Sporty-wolf-of-summer**

**Narcoticbunny**

**Ten-Sai Uchiha (well the person who used his cousin's account)**

**DaQiao154**

**SeparatedCow**

**Beast of Prey**

**XTxNxLx**

**Izenofcrazypie**

**Gaarakibagirl**

**Teenagewolveslover**

**Serenesorceress**

**Paralizing-Ninja**

**Ai-Kusabana**

**Durgadivi the great**

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story! **

**OK so, time to start! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Inner selves**

_Thoughts_

Normal

* * *

I decided to take on the first guard duty, since I didn't feel tired anyways, so that would be a waste of time to rest. I drank some water and turned on Shorugan. I saw some people coming our way, and they had the heaven scroll only. _Oh well, I guess we don't need that._ Seeing that we didn't need their scroll, I put on a genjutsu to hide us, and they'll just walk right past us, because I added a touch that made us blend in with the background, and nothing can sense us, not even Shino's bugs, or Akamaru, Byakugan, or Sharingan.

I saw them walk right past us, and then I lowered the genjutsu, when they were a lot further away. **Wow, you've been getting better on your genjutsu.**_Thanks for the comment; you are getting better at controlling yourself as well._

I guarded for the rest of my shift and then woke up Neji, who was next, and crawled into my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

I awoke by Lee screaming in my ears about the "wonderful" power of youth. Unfortunately for Lee, I thought he was my alarm clock, which annoyed me every morning, so I slammed my fist on his head, where the snooze button was supposed to be, grabbed his head and threw it toward the "wall" which was really a giant tree.

I got to my senses and quickly got my stuff together as we began to set off to get the earth scroll. We walked about a mile before we sensed an enemy, which was a group of ninja from the rain. They had the earth scroll and needed a heaven scroll, we had a heaven scroll and needed the earth scroll.

One of the ninjas said, "You shouldn't have picked to fight with us, we are the best weapon ninjas in the rain." "Oh really, well you're talking to the best weapon mistress of Konoha, the best taijutsu master of the rookie year, and the strongest rookie of Konoha, and guess what? We're all genins" I replied with a smirk. "Oh really, then that will make it easier for us to defeat you since you are all rookies." said the ninja. "Then lets fight, GRANDPA." I said. The three of us got into fighting stance, and apparently they did too. "I feel sorry for you, so I'll kill you after we torture you a little." He said. "Shut up grandpa and let's fight." I replied with a snarl.

* * *

They threw weapons at us first which Neji easily deflected with Kaiten. We decided to each take one ninja, so Lee took one, Neji took one, and I took the "grandpa".

"Little girl, you shouldn't of become a shinobi, it gets really rough out here you know, you should've stuck with playing with your dolls." He said. That agitated me to no end, because it's these people who stereotype what girls are supposed to be like that annoy me. "Well, I don't _play_ with dolls, as you think I do. I am a NINJA. And I will HURT you." I said. "Well then, let's fight." He said. I calmed myself and turned on Shorugan. I started shooting out weapons at him at deathly aim and speed. He deflected them and said, "You have to do better than that to defeat me." He shot senbon at me as Aiko defeated brushed them away with her tail, as she jumped toward him and bit him on his arm. "Come back, girl." I said. He took out his umbrella and said, "This is your end; say your last prayers, little girl." "I don't want to." I said with a smirk. He opened his umbrella, said a jutsu, and his umbrella turned into senbon and they all aimed at me. Remember, Shorugan can control anyone's weapon, even the enemies, so I changed the course of the senbon toward the tree. "How did you do that?" He said, baffled. I replied with a smirk, "Did I not tell you that I am the best weapons mistress in Konoha?" I made some senbon appear in front of me and thought, _pin him to the wall_. The senbon pinned him to the wall as I appeared in front of him with a kunai at his neck and said, "Did I not say I will hurt you?" I put away the kunai, threw a senbon at his vital point, and he got knocked out. I found that Neji and Lee has taken care of their enemies and has them pinned them up onto one of the trees. I threw senbon at their vital points and they were knocked out. "They won't wake up until the 3 days is over." I said.

We took their earth scroll and left. We put it safely together with the heaven scroll and sprinted to the tower. Inside the tower was a piece of paper on the wall.

On the paper it said, "If you don't possess Heaven, gain knowledge and prepare, If you don't possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength, If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turns into safe ones. This is the secret of something something, It shall lead you on your way."

"So, what do you think it means?" I said.

"I think it's telling us to open both the scrolls at the same time." Neji replied. So Lee and I each held one of the scrolls, and opened it at the same time. On the scroll was the word "person". It was a summoning scroll, I was sure of it, so I told Lee to throw it on the ground, and we did. There was a great poof of smoke and it was Gai-sensei there. "CONGRATULATIONS, my students for making it through the Forest of Death! If you opened the scrolls any time during the test, you would've been knocked out and not wake up until the exam was over. The third exam shall be coming soon. You should rest now! You all look tired."

* * *

**Yay! Finally, a good sized chapter! I hope you guys liked it! **

**Read and Review!**

**Sayonara and sorry,**

**Tentenrox**


	12. merry christmas

Ohh an I forgot from chapter 11, **Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy your Christmas!** Chapter 12 will be up soon.

wishing you the best this holiday,

tentenrox


	13. a conversation and a fight

**Welcome back readers! School had been so busy lately but now I'm back!!!**

**Av3n93rBl0ss0m**

**Alien26**

**Videx**

**Sweet-Blue-Mint**

**Hoho**

**Naash**

**Akahiko**

**I c e r e l l e**

**Sporty-wolf-of-summer**

**Narcoticbunny**

**Ten-Sai Uchiha (well the person who used his cousin's account)**

**DaQiao154**

**SeparatedCow**

**Beast of Prey**

**XTxNxLx**

**Izenofcrazypie**

**Gaarakibagirl**

**Teenagewolveslover**

**Serenesorceress**

**Paralizing-Ninja**

**Ai-Kusabana**

**Durgadivi the great**

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story! **

**Inner selves**

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never own Naruto.**

* * *

They gave us one whole month to train, and all was going well when I heard something I wasn't supposed to. I was walking toward the Tsunade-sama's office, because I needed to ask her something about the healing jutsu, when I heard voices in the room.

"She should be disqualified! Her powers are far greater than many people there!" said the leader of the sand team, Baki.

"No! I will not deprive her of being a chuunin! I refuse to!" said Tsunade-sama.

"It will not be fair to the others!" replied Baki.

"It will be even more unfair to not let her compete!" stated Tsunade-sama.

Baki started to complain, but Tsunade-sama cut him off, "What I say is final; Tenten will remain in the Chuunin exams." Baki quietly said, "Hai!" and poofed away.

I walked into the office, and asked about the healing jutsu, I know I was not supposed to hear that conversation, so I didn't mention it. Tsunade-sama answered my questions, and as I was leaving, she said with a smile, "Good luck Tenten."

* * *

I walked out the Hokage's Tower and into the rain. _Damn! I forgot that it was going to rain today! _ I started running to my house, but then I heard a scream. I rushed over to the dirty alley where I heard it but saw no one. "Shorugan!" I whispered, checking around for signs of people. Then suddenly, I heard the scream again, I ran down the alley and looked right, and saw a group of ninjas attacking a girl that I couldn't recognize. I moved to hide myself behind a stack of boxes, and whispered, "Aiko! Get over here!" My loyal fox came and looked up at me quizzically, and I said, "Find out who that girl is." Aiko trotted toward the ninjas, and then quickly ran to me. "Who is it?" I said, she used her paw and wrote down a name in the dirt. I looked and it and went wide-eyed; _Sakura_. I jumped up and moved stealthily behind the assaulters, and said in a mocking voice, "You were too weak to fight other ninjas so you choose to pick on a genin? You are all low, weak losers." One of the ninjas (whom I found out were from the sound) turned to me and said, "Foolish girl, you choose to stop us? You call us weak and low? Let's find out who is!"

I replied in the same mocking voice, "Okay, but don't tell on me when I give you a big boo boo, little one." I gave him a smirk that would've made Sasuke proud. I turned to Sakura, who was up on her feet, obviously healed, and said, "Are you up for the challenge?" She replied with a smirk, "All the time." Suddenly, a kunai whizzed past us, missing us by a whole foot. "Is that the best you could do? Such a disgrace. I'll show you what a true weapons master does it!" I said. I pulled out 3 on each hand, even though the rain blurred my vision a little, I still have my chakra strings. Then, with precision, I threw the kunai, each of them hitting one or the other of the 6 ninjas. All of them turned into trash bins. _Kawarimii! Damn! _ Then a loud eerie noise showed up, and suddenly, my ears started to hurt, and I said, "Aiko! Sakura, put earplugs on!" They both did and so did I, glad that I remembered that these were sound ninjas. For extra protection, I put on a jutsu to block hearing so we won't be able to hear them. The ninjas all sent out their loudest noises, but we just stood there watching them. I decided to end this, but not kill them, or that would start a war. I made a sleeping jutsu for the little children I sometimes babysat. "Sakura falls no jutsu." We watched as they all drifted to sleep. Sakura and I checked to make sure they were really knocked out, and then left.

"Foolish girl, you think we could really fall asleep to that weak jutsu."

* * *

**So how was it? **

**Okay then, I'm out**

**PEACE **

**tentenrox**


	14. Unexpected Visitor

**YAY!! Chapter 13!!! I'm planning to end the story somewhere between ch.18-15 because not much people are reading, and I decided to create another story after I finish this one, probably an Ouran/Naruto crossover….**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed before and thank you the people who review now!!**

**Disclaimer: If I ruled Naruto, no one would know about it.**

* * *

"Arigatou, Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed as we walked out of that dirty alley. "No problem, but I swear they will be back." I replied. We walked until we saw our teams; we quickly said good-bye and left to train.

* * *

"Tenten, stop!" Lee said, seeing my hands sore from throwing the kunai and other weapons for hours.

"Nah, I the third exam is gonna come up soon!!!" I replied, still throwing kunai.

Eventually, he got me to stop practicing with the help of Neji, and we all went our separate ways home.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" I said cheerfully. There was no answer. "Dad?! I'm home!!" I repeated, fear creeping into my head. Then, I ran to his room and there was a note pinned to the wall, with unusual senbon. I read the note :

_I want what you possess_

_Give it to me _

_Or your family will perish._

_I will come get it at the third exam._

* * *

I was frustrated so I immediately went to Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tsunade-sama, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-san. They all immediately came to my house and read the not, examining the senbon and the note. Kakashi looked at the senbon, and said in a threatening voice, "The sound village." Tsunade-sama looked at the note, then, with anger hinting in her voice, everyone, go back and train, Tenten, pack your stuff and stay at a friend's until we sort this out. I quickly packed whatever I had, changed into training clothes and said I was going to stay at Sakura's house for now. Then we all went out and started sparring. We took one person each, and since I already fought Sasuke and Lee before, my opponent this time would be Neji, since Sakura was against Naruto and Lee against Sasuke.

I went into fighting position, so angered that I almost cut myself by holding the kunai too hard. Kakashi said, "GO!" and we all sprung into action. First, I hid myself, knowing that Neji would be able to see me because of Byakugan; I put on Shorugan, expecting him to come. Then I used my new jutsu, the one that makes it so that nothing can detect me, not even Byakugan, the only one who could detect me would be another Shorugan, which I was almost sure didn't exist. While Neji was scanning around for any signs of my, I hid behind his blind for safety measures, just incase the jutsu needed improving. But then, out of nowhere, he threw a kunai somewhere, and someone fell out of the tree. I jumped down and caught the person, looked at them, and then stared at them. She looked exactly like me; only on her outfit was blue instead of red. Neji even stood up, and stared at her.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, voice cracking from awe.

She stood up and said, "I am Minako Miyagi, your twin sister. I came because I found a note saying that my father was kidnapped and the kidnapper wanted our Shorugan. I was in shock, but then our grandma said that I had a twin sister, and that I had to find her, which I did, until this person hit me with a kunai."

"OH MY GOD!! It's still bleeding!! I'm so sorry! Wait, I'll heal it for you." I said, as I quickly focused my chakra to my hand and healed her ankle.

"Thanks!" she said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Well then, let's go find the others first." I said, taking off and telling everyone. Once we gathered everyone, we told them everything that happened. At first, they were a bit overwhelmed, and then finally, they grasped the concept that I had a twin.

* * *

**So what do you think guys? This chapter was just made out of my imagination! Then, I suddenly had this idea that Tenten had a twin, so yea!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Tentenrox**


	15. Read this, important!

I'm sorry writers, but right now I can't think of anything to write for this story, but I hope you would read my new story, that I'm going to write, which would hopefully have more hits.

Thank you for reading 'til now, but until I get inspiration, I can't write any further.

* * *

-Tentenrox- 


	16. Chuunin exam prelimanaries!

**Okay, so I have had a major writer's block and I felt as if this fanfiction was very bad, until I read the reviews, and I thought that I shouldn't disappoint the readers that actually read it, however little there are. So here you are, CHAPTER 15!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

  
"Okay, here is what you guys have to do, think of a plan to get your father back without giving back your Shorugan by the third exam." Tsunade-sama said, as we were looking at her with a sweat drop growing on our foreheads. "Okay Minako, first we have to find Shikamaru, he's probably going to think of a plan for us that's fool proof." I said to my identical twin sister. We poofed away and found the other rookies.

"Here is our plan," Shikamaru said, "In the third exam, everyone will be fighting each other, but one of us is bound to go against one of the Sound. Minako, you will be added in as a new recruit of Team Gai, under the name of Asuka Akahoshi. We have already told Tsunade-sama. You must change your appearance no matter what, they cannot know that there are two of you here, or they will hit two birds with one stone. Minako, do not use Shorugan unless absolutely necessary, for Tenten it's alright because they already know, but they don't know about you." Minako nodded in agreement. He continued, "Okay, so everyone knows their positions and what to do when they decide to attack, right?" Now, we all nodded.

After discussing the plan, we had to train, to make sure we were strong enough. I trained with Minako, it was like having a bunshin with the same skills I do.

* * *

Days came and went, and by the day of the exam, everyone was stronger and more skilled than they were when they first started. We all met and the arena and stood on our assigned places, remembering the plan in our heads. The giant screened was a flurry of names until it stopped at 2 specific ones. _Sasuke Uchiha vs Akira Monshuu_, a sound ninja. Both of them jumped down at once, this was going to be an interesting match …

The match was actually pretty fast; it started with Sasuke throwing some kunai as soon as the referee started the match, and Akira barely dodged 2, one of them lodging into his right thigh. This slowed him down considerably, which meant the match was almost determined already. Akira threw some stars at Sasuke but was too slow, Sasuke jumped up at a wink of an eye and created some bunshin to keep him busy. Then, Sasuke crept up behind him, concealing his chakra, easily hitting a pressure point at knocked him out.

"And the fight is over, Sasuke won!" said the announcer (who is also the referee).

* * *

Once again, the big screen was shuffling through names until it stopped at two names. _Kankourou of the Sand Village vs Asuka Akahoshi_. "Asuka" grinned and jumped down, she had shocking green eyes and straight brown hair tied into a pony tail with bandages. She wore a long blue sweatshirt with a Konoha sign across the back, with a blue miniskirt over a pair of capris. She disguised herself very well. "Begin" the referee said, before jumping back to watch the fight. She got in made a hand sign while he jumped back and took the bandages off the giant object on his back. It revealed a puppet; he threw it ahead and said in a menacing voice, "You've already lost." Minako (Asuka) did a slashing motion with her arms and replied with a smirk, "I think I have already won." He looked bewildered for a minute until he saw his puppet fall apart in pieces. He pulled the chakra strings together and the puppet called Karasu stuck together again. He shot pulled it back a little and Karasu shot some poison darts out and almost hit Minako, before she jumped up and threw down some kunai. "Kunai won't work on Karasu! Don't even try!" Kankourou said as he once again shot poison darts at Minako. She rebounded off the wall and threw some kunai again in mid air. Lee said, "What is she doing? Kunai doesn't work on it!" I thought so too at first, until I saw it again and found what I was looking for. "No, she knows what she's doing." I replied with a small smile. Kankourou seemed confident until he saw that the kunai was starting to explode. He tried to stop it but it was too late, Karasu was blown open, all of its secrets revealed, the darts, kunai, stars, and all that. He took out some kunai and sent some flying toward Minako; she dodged it with some difficulty. Without his puppet he seemed helpless, so with little difficulty, Minako made a few bunshin, ran toward him in full speed so he couldn't see, and punched him with all her might, while her other bunshin hit that pressure point, and he was defeated. Minako went back to us, but we could tell she was exhausted, Kankourou was a good opponent.

* * *

The board was sent whirring once more, and this time the results were: _Tenten Miyagi vs Temari of the Sand Village._ I jumped down with a smile and faced my opponent. She had a satisfied smirk on her face, as if she already won. **We'll show them! ** I started out with jumping up in the air and throwing some kunai down at her, and she actually dodged it. I quickly found out that she uses wind for her attack, and that must've meant that I already lost. But then I remembered a jutsu I read from the book Tsunade gave me, and I decided to use that when matters get worst. She laughed and said, "Your weapons won't work on me!" "Very funny, I hope that fan of yours is a weapon!" I replied with a smirk. "Yes it is, and now I will show you its full force!" She said, swinging the giant fan at me as a huge whirlwind came. At first I was caught in it, but then I thought I was time to use my secret weapon as well. "Shorugan!" The wind went away as I summoned a long red whip, with flames protruding off of it and the handle was marked with the symbol of the Miyagi clan. I cracked the whip at her, but she dodged it just on time. "Your fancy whip won't work on me! I have my fan!" She said, her voice rising. I replied at the same volume, "Oh yeah? Well I will fight wind versus wind then!" I hit the whip toward the floor, and a huge fan rose in place of the whip, the middle showing the symbol of the Miyagi. I was amazed myself that I knew to do that, but I didn't have time to check it out, I have to rely on my brain. I instinctively swung the giant fan with full force and this time, an even bigger whirlwind came and swept her into its chambers, but then she finally broke free after struggling with her own fan for a few minutes. She fell to the floor and got back up again, but I was faster. I made a few bunshin and ran around her faster and faster until she couldn't see where I was, I summoned the kunai Shino gave me. She opened her fan completely, ready to blow all of us away, but then I took this time and shot three perfectly aimed kunai into the three 'moons' on her fan, so that it punctured 3 holes inside her fan, now it was useless.I summoned the fan again and gave a good swing. She was caught in the whirlwind and dropped down unconscious.

On the screen it said: **Winner- Tenten Miyagi**.

* * *

Whew! That was a long chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this and I plan to keep writing now that the inspiration has come back, but it would be nice if people would review more! The next chapter will be up after my state tests are over -.-

**Tentenrox**


	17. The last night of happiness

**Yay! State tests are over! And so therefore, I will be more active! Chapter 17 is here!! So happy now! I have more reviews! I feel so inspired! I think I'm going to start another story too, so I can take time to think of ideas for this one. I do not own any songs on this page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

**  
**

A surge of excitement came over me as my teammates rushed over and congratulated me.

"Congratulations Tenten!"

"Well done!"

"Awesome!"

"I hope I'm not going against someone like that!"

I yelled over all their noise, "OKAY, THANK YOU!" Everyone dispersed, and I was sent to the hospital for a checkup to see if I was seriously injured anywhere. I spent the rest of the day there and went home at night and asked my friends how it came out. Supposedly, Sakura's fight with Ino was amazing and it came out a tie, so they just let them both go on because it was a good fight. Everyone actually won their fights, so Konoha isn't that bad after all.

* * *

I went to the training field to find Neji there, kneeling in front of the bush, holding what looks like a bird. I run up next to him and gasp; the bird was bleeding. Looking at it, it should have died of blood loss a long time ago, but actually, it was still alive, keeping a beady eye on Neji's pale ones. I get to work, immediately sending chakra down onto my hands, healing the bird. Soon, it was back to normal, but it still couldn't fly yet. Quietly, Neji took the bird, and whispered to it. It took a look at me, just for a moment, and took off. I was so amazed.

"WOW Neji, what did you say to it?"

"Nothing"

Yea, same old Neji.

* * *

"_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,  
To become a better man?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_Every day, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes."_

* * *

"Yes! That's the second time we made Neji sing!" Sakura and I said, jumping up and down. We all went to my house for a sleepover, to greet Minako, and to figure out the plan to save my father.

Shikamaru explained the plan he thought of, "Okay, I think that they will try to get you guys next week in the third exam, when we all fight against them. When they attack, we will try to get as many as we can, since some will obviously start going back when their plan fails. When they start going back, we will leave the rest of the work for the higher level ninjas, and follow them. By 20 minutes, the other ninjas should catch up to us. Be prepared for the worst."

"Got it."

* * *

We went on with the night, trying to get the better of our one single moment of happiness before it gets serious.

"Final karaoke singer will be none other than our very own TENTEN MIYAGI!" my gracious sister announced, because I was the only one who haven't sung yet.

"Fine, fine, pick your song." I said, grumbling because I didn't want to sing.

They all huddled for a minute while I sweat dropped.

My sister once again announced, "You will sing…. TRULY MADLY DEEPLY by Cascada!!"

I took a deep breath and started singing.

"_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

_I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain"_

* * *

So, this chapter pretty much sucked in my point of view. Please review!!

Thanks to people who reviewed! I will try to update more often

Thanks so much!!

-tentenrox


	18. Chuunin exam: final round

**Okay so, I realize I update really slow so I'm going to try to balance writing stories with college homework (being a 12 year old I tend to procrastinate). Well, here's chapter 18 of The Third Bloodline!**

* * *

The third exam came so quickly, it surprised me. Today, we were told to go to this arena inside of town and that is where we will meet our contestants. I just hoped I wouldn't face Neji or any of my close comrades.

* * *

First match: Hyuuga Neji vs. Sabaku no Kankourou.

Neji turned on his Byakugan and calmly scanned the arena for signs of his true opponent.  
A puppet dressed as Kankourou came out and started attacking Neji (okay, so I turned on Shorugan, shhh). Neji easily deflected all of his weapons with a single kunai. He then took out another kunai and threw it to his side, and I heard a loud 'ow' coming from the trees. Neji used a fire jutsu and burned the puppet, then using his amazing speed, reached Kankourou and punched him out of his refuge in the trees. Of course, Kankourou being a ninja, he landed without much harm and got into fighting stance. Now that his puppet was gone, he would have a problem defeating Neji in taijutsu. They exchanged punches and kicks until Kankourou let his guard down and Neji got him. Neji immediately began closing off his chakra until he finally fell down. They took Kankourou away in a stretcher while Neji jumped back up to us.

* * *

Next match: Tenten Miyagi vs. Kin of the sound village

I jumped down to face my opponent, which was a girl with long black hair, in camouflage cargo pants, and a tight tank top. She went down and gave me a smirk. I silently and quickly turned on Shorugan, and felt everyone's eyes on me as my eyes changed color. She walked over to me, and she whispered, "The sound is going to get your little bloodline, and soon, I will become more powerful than all of you." I replied to her in the same tone, "I stay in my village, and I live to protect it. You will not receive anything from Konoha, and neither will your village. Let the match begin."

We jumped apart, and I threw a kunai at her as she flipped in air and hit her arm. Since she is a sound ninja, she will have little use without her being able to release sound vibrations. She growled and sent back the kunai straight at my stomach, and smirked when she saw it was about to hit me. I smirked right back at her when her face turned to one of horror when I sent the kunai back with Shorugan. She was trying to dodge it, but the kunai followed her everywhere she went. She tried sending it away with a sound vibration, which she had thought worked, until it lodged it into her other arm. We exchanged taijutsu until I started ran around and around her in circles. She smirked and said, "Whatever web you are trying to make with your chakra will not work because I can send off sound vibrations just by thinking. At that moment I placed my hands together to make one hand sign and she was caught in my trap. The webs spun around her until she was caught in a white cocoon with blue chakra emitting off of it. "It's over." I said, as I sent her into unconsciousness with a genjutsu. I saw her trying to fight it, but it slowly overcame her. I smiled at the crowd and everyone knew who the winner was.

* * *

Well, that's it for now because I am drowsy from my allergy medication and I cannot type sanely any further. Hope you enjoyed it!

--Kradobby (tentenrox)


	19. skills?

**OH YEA! FASTEST CHAPTER UPDATE. I'm trying to finish this story as fast as I can so I can start on a new one without feeling any guilt. I'll probably just start another one anyways so I can work on both of them at the same time. Well, that's it, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Next was Sakura Haruno vs. Gaara of the Sand

This was a very interesting match up but the hokage already said that they will be basing who will become chuunin on the fight, so it doesn't matter who wins, as long as you give your best fight. So I hope Sakura would try her best this time. I didn't know what to expect in this match, but this was going to be interesting.

As soon as the match started, Sakura threw three kunai in a triangular form, spiraling toward Gaara, who looked unfazed because he knew that his sand would stop it. That is exactly what happened, but he didn't notice that there were explosive notes attached to it until it blew up the sand in his face. As soon as the sand blew up, Sakura started attacking with tai-jutsu toward it, to be blocked by the wall of sand. She knew that this approach wouldn't work because Gaara was already prepared to send a wave of sand crashing toward her at a deathly speed. She jumped up just in time but was injured a little. She decided to use her bloodline limit, seeing that there was no other approach to this. She did the 25 hand seals faster that anyone can see, and she flipped backwards into the tree. "Foolish kuonichi, my sand will find you wherever you are, there's no point in hiding cowardly in the trees." Gaara drawled in his monotone voice, hinting with anger at the fact that Sakura blew up some of his sand. "Hahahahaha, fool, you have no idea who you're fighting against anymore. This is no longer Sakura." said her clone, which was right behind him, ready to strike. He smirked and said, "You are the same, even though you may sound different, you are still that weakling. You cannot break through my ultimate defense." She punched Gaara, who was just standing there, thinking that she was just wasting her time, until a chakra enhanced fist was going toward him in full throttle. He bent down just in time to do a leg swipe, which she narrowly dodged. Tai-jutsu ensued, making this a very exciting match to watch, especially with the Sakura-clone.

* * *

Ten minutes have already passed, making this one the longest matches that we have seen today, which meant that if someone did not lose within the 5 minutes; they will call in a draw.

"That's it, no more playing around with you, kuonichi." Gaara growled before sending his sand at her. She dodged it, knowing that she could last 5 minutes before they called it a draw. She send some kunai at him, just to buy time, but not a lot of time, he disposed of them quickly. Then she decided to try to wear him out, use all of his chakra before she ran out of it.

Three minutes.

The real Sakura was sitting back on a tree, continually feeding chakra to her clone, which already had chakra of its own, since it was her own inner mind.

Two minutes.

Sakura decided this was enough, she would just switch back with her clone and finish the last too minutes, so she let her clone fight for a little longer and did a jutsu. She went underground and felt for where the demon chakra was coming from, until she finally saw the place, and punched the ground hard, making the water begin to spout. She switched back places with her clone. "So, you're finally sick of playing hide and seek." said Gaara in his monotone voice.

One minute

All she did was nod before using the last reserves of her chakra; she put it all to her fist and punched the ground with all the might she could muster. A huge hole formed in front of her, not even touching Gaara. He said, "Foolish girl, you're so weak you cannot even see where you are punching, you missed me completely, I hope you don't mind seeing Kami earlier. DESERT COFFIN!" He let out the rest of his sand, which took up the rest of _his_ chakra, and let it all out onto the hole which Sakura was standing on that she created.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_JUMP!_

Sakura leaped high in the air and as far as the hole and the sand as she could, and watched as the rest of it unfolded. The sand was completely soaked with water. She took one last look at Gaara before she used the chakra she recovered during the wait and created a water dragon, which was sent to Gaara. He was knocked down as soon as the timer went off.

Winner: Sakura Haruno

* * *

We cheered as she was sent to the hospital for healing.

The rest of the fights went by and all of the Konoha was defeating their opponents until we came upon the last fight.

Last Match: Asuka Akahoshi vs.

To be continued.

* * *

**Haha! Cliffy! I'm so mean.**

**Well, this chapter was really interesting to write because I have never thought of any way that Sakura would be able to beat Gaara, and I thought, well, she's stronger in this story, and sand can't be sand if it turned into mud, so that's what I did.**

**See ya next time!**

**Kradobby (tentenrox)**


	20. the final match up!

**Hi Readers!! So, I've been thinking of ending this story at chapter 30 something… yeah, that should be good. I'm not gonna hold you up any longer.**

* * *

Asuka Akahoshi Vs. Kabuto Yakushi

Kabuto… where did I hear that name before? I'm sure I heard it. I know! Kabuto is a sound ninja, which means he might have my dad!

"Asuka, good luck" I said to my twin as she went down.

They both got into fighting stance and Kabuto's hands turned a glowing bright green, the Shometsu.

Asuka's hands turned a bright blue, obviously enhancing the chakra through her hands, getting ready to attack.

Kabuto leaps forward in lightning speed and thrusts his hands towards Asuka's lungs.

Her eyes narrowed at this, and flipped over just as fast, going over him and throwing a chakra filled punch onto his spine. This should've broken his spine, but amazingly, it didn't.

He coughed up some blood and threw some kunai at her. She caught one and deflected the others.

She took out some kunai and threw them at him, then did some quick handsigns. We didn't know what happened after that, but Kabuto was clutching his head and after 10 minutes, he was unconscious. She lifted the genjutsu and walked over to him.

Thinking he wasn't unconscious, she readied her kunai as she walked toward him. Just as she thought, he sprung up and attempted to hit her with the shometsu. He succeeded in getting her arm, though she healed it back up quickly.

Knowing she had to end this quickly, she used the water from the hole Sakura dug up and did manipulated it to her will. It turned into a giant ball of water and consumed him.

He turned off the shometsu and attempted to break free. When she felt that it was almost over, she quickly let go of the water and jumped up into the sun.

He was blinded by the light and didn't see or feel her presence behind her (she masked her chakra) when she hit the point in the back of his neck, making sure he was knocked out this time.

"Well, well, well, sensei, I guess your Konoha ninjas are good, but not as good as the sound!" said the sly, creepy voice of ……

* * *

**To be continued! Ahaha I left you at a cliffhanger, again! Review and I will update faster.**

**Ja Ne!**

**kradobby**


	21. Fights and Reunions

**Well, I messed up, I didn't mean sensei, I meant Tsunade, I kept thinking about the actual thing that happened. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I was working on my new story, Oh So Melodic Hawaii. I hope you guys read it!**

* * *

Orochimaru, as he crept up behind Tsunade, and held a Katana to her neck. He was about to slice it when he found he couldn't move his arms, and was held in that position. It was Shikaku, father of Nara Shikamaru. He was using shadow manipulation jutsu, and lifting the katana off of the Hokage's neck. He held him there, while she charged up her hands for shometsu.

She was cut off by Hyuuga Hiashi, who said, "Hokage-sama, please go instruct the younger ones what to do. We will take care of things here." She nodded in agreement and leapt over to wear the genin were.

* * *

"Alright, genin," Tsunade started, nodding toward the Konoha 13. "You will go after Aiko to retrieve Tenten and Minako's father. If you come back, you will all be promoted to Chuunin. Disperse!"

We hopped from there toward the trees where we kneeled and Shikamaru told us the plan.

"Alright, We will split into groups, but we won't be far from each other, do not, I repeat, do not stray far. Neji will be in the group in the back, because he can have full vision from there. Tenten will cover for Neji in his blind spot because Shorugan has 360 degree vision as well, and she can shoot out weapons for long range and Neji will provide close range. She can heal if they get hurt. Lee will also be there, they will provide the best attack team, which is good because we have a good cover for our back."

"Hai!" we said.

"I'll be in the left with Ino, because I can attack them with Shadow Binding Technique and Ino can control their minds. Chouji will be with us as well as Minako, because she will provide long range and 360 degree vision."

They nodded and walked over to Shikamaru.

"Naruto will be ahead with Sakura and Sasuke because they are our close range team; they are all close range fighters. Sakura can heal them, and I doubt anyone else will be able to put up will Sasuke and Naruto together, especially Naruto. I know I can't"

"Hai!" they said, the two males getting with tick marks on their forehead, with Sakura having a sweat drop.

"Finally, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba will be on the right. Hinata can search for more people and also do gentle fist, Shino can use his bugs to scout, and Kiba will provide close range. Akamaru will also be able to sniff out intruders. So now, all sides are completely protected. We will keep in touch with each other by these wireless microphones."

"Hai!" they yelled together, we all took one of the ear pieces and put them on.

"Are we all on the same radio wave?" Shikamaru asked into the earphone.

"YOSH! LET'S GO!" Lee said, before we told him to keep it down or our ears will become deaf.

"Let's go!" I yelled, and we took off, hopping on the trees.

Through the ear pieces, we heard the rustling of some peoples' movements, and the occasional bark of Aiko's.

"Byakugan!" I heard Neji say, before activating Shorugan myself.

I scanned through the surroundings, and found enemy ninja to our right and left.

"Neji, do you see them too?" I asked him, waiting for a reply.

"Yes, I will go to them and fight." He replied, and getting ready to hop to them.

"Don't worry about it, if they're that far away, I'll take care of them." I whispered into my headphone before jumping down onto the ground with Neji and Lee next to me.

"You guys, go ahead, we'll catch up." Lee said into the head phone, and then stepping away from me.

I jumped up, summoned 12 kunai and threw them to make a perfect circle onto the ground and landed. During all the training, I perfected this move, and made it a lot simpler as well.

I made all the 12 signs of the zodiac, and yelled, "CIRCLE OF THE ZODIAC!" and each one of the kunai started multiplying by itself, until it made all 12 animals of the zodiac, all of them steel gray and indestructible, and life-like. They pounced around me, and snarled at my two team mates.

"No, do not hurt them, or the other people that know me. Scout the area, and kill all the enemy ninja. You know who they are." I said to them. They nodded and took off.

"Let's go, I have complete liability in them."

Before any of them could reply, they heard the screams of ninjas everywhere, and nodded.

We caught up to the rest of the group and went back to our own pace.

"Neji, Tenten, Lee, are any of you hurt? I heard screams in the forest." said the shaky voice of Shikamaru.

"No, that was my victims." I said with venom in my voice, surprising my two team mates.

"Tenten, are you okay? You seem a lot angrier." Neji asked, looking toward me.

"I am, any ninjas who think they can take away my family are in for it."

"Well said sis! We're gonna take back kaa-san and tou-san!" Minako said cheerfully.

"Yea!" I called back, and then we all were silent for hours, except for the screams of enemy ninja.

_Master, we have successfully wiped out all of the enemy ninja from here, there will be no more coming either, they're dead, we killed all enemy ninja from inside Konoha to where you stand right now. We made sure with our 360 degree vision. Would you like us to come back to you?_

'Yes' I thought, and in no time, the 12 animals were running beside me.

"Split up into three groups and protect each group of my friends. Kill all ninjas surrounding us, except for the front; I will take care of them." I said to my animals.

_Yes, master._

'Thanks guys!' I thought, and they all left.

We heard more screams and a few hours later, we finally stopped.

* * *

"Jyuuken!" yelled the voice of Hyuuga Hiashi as he started his move, with Nara Shikaku binding Orochimaru, who couldn't move his hands to make his hand seals.

He had planned on his subordinates to help him, but they were killed by 'steel animals'. They town of Konoha was trying to restore order, while most of the genin were in the hospital for check ups. Every one of his subordinates has been killed, and no doubt that the Miyagi was trying to get her parents back.

Aya Miyagi has been one of the most powerful kuonichi Konoha has ever produced. So, he had to have her. He kidnapped her and locked her up in the cell trying to study her skills. She would show none of it and he became frustrated. She almost destroyed his arms the last time he tried to fight her. So, he gave up on her and just left her inside a cell.

Then, he found out that she had a daughter that had just been proven to be as good as she was, perhaps even better. He had to use her instead, so he kidnapped her father and came to her. She left and he knew that his ninjas at his village will be able to subdue her without him… if they were lucky. But all hope was lost because he wouldn't be there and she has 12 other ninjas with her.

He felt the pain course through him as the Jyuuken strikes were hit onto him. The final blow to his central chakra system, he spit out blood and fell limp. Everything was black to him now.

Hyuuga Hiashi checked Orochimaru for all signs of life and didn't see any. He nodded to the Nara and burned the body with explosion tags.

He walked to Tsunade and announced that Orochimaru is dead.

* * *

"Okay, we're going to enter there, and fight off any subordinates, I think it's best to let the animals go in there and take care of the enemies. If they are way too difficult, then we will take over."

As said, the animals walked in, and more screaming ensued.

_Master, there are a little more ninjas now, but they are powerful, please be careful. We found the prisoners and will take care of them. _

"There are few ninjas left, but they are powerful." I said, seeing them nod in reply.

We hopped into there and got locked in combat. There were 13 ninja left, but they were powerful.

A blond haired one walked toward me and said, "I'll take this brat, she's supposedly the weapons expert, but I doubt she's better than me."

The rest of her crew nodded toward her and took a step forward each of us.

Chouji ate one pill, Ino readied herself, and Sakura put on her gloves and was preparing to take out her inner self to fight beside her. Neji got into Jyuuken stance, Lee got into his own stance, Sasuke turned on Sharingan, Naruto was focusing his chakra, Shino took her bugs out, Hinata got into her stance as well, Kiba got ready with Akamaru, Shikamaru just focused his chakra, and Minako turned on Shorugan.

The blond took no time to throw her best weapons at me, which I easily sent back at her with full force. She deflected them and threw some more.

"You are seriously boring me. All you do is just throw weapons. Your aim is off, and you aren't worth my time," I said, making her angrier as I smirk. "Let me show you how a true weapons mistress fights."

I jumped up and made hand signs to have a collection to weapons around me, all pointing outward.

She thought I couldn't see through the weapons, so I used Shorugan and saw through. She was standing in the opposite direction as she did earlier, and was readying herself with two katana.

"Konoha…weapons…EXPLOSION!" I yelled, as all the weapons flew toward her and followed her around. She managed to deflect some of them and was throwing them toward my weapons.

I smirked and said, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" while giving my blood offering to the ground.

A huge fox showed up that looked like the Kyuubi, but wasn't as powerful. It had huge fangs and nails. It growled at the blond haired enemy and roared.

"Go!" I yelled, as it threw a giant fireball down at the girl who was trying to deflect it with a water jutsu. I threw some kunai down at her and saw that one pierced her heart.

"Is she dead?" I asked the fox, who nodded with its head down.

"Can you give her a proper funeral and burn her please." I asked him with respect for the woman. It nodded once again and threw a fireball, which the woman was burnt.

I jumped down and the fox poofed away.

Everyone else was done with their fights and Neji and Hinata were checking for anyone else that we needed to fight. They found no one and sat down to rest.

Sakura and I walked around healing people, offering chakra replenishment pills, which everyone gladly took.

No one was seriously injured, so I called it safe for the animals to come back. They came back, with a whole mass of people. Half of them looked like Miyagi's and the others actually looked like Sasuke with some random others.

"Tenten! Minako!" I heard my mother and father call us. We walked toward them and had a giant group hug with the rest of the Miyagi's, the two of us bursting into tears at the sight of our relatives.

"Uchiha Sasuke! How dare you don't greet your own family!" his mother said, causing the rest of us to laugh at him, making him blush.

He ran toward him with the first happy smile we have ever seen him put on. "Tou- san! Kaa- san! I thought Itachi killed you all! I heard that and saw blood everywhere but no bodies."

"Foolish little brother! Why would I kill our family? It's that snake bastard Orochimaru." An older man who looked like Sasuke with longer hair said.

"Oh my gosh! He's hotter than Sasuke-kun!" My sister said, making us all chuckle.

Sasuke groaned as his brother's face lighted up and said, "So, how you doing? I'm Uchiha Itachi, and you are?"

"Minako Miyagi." She replied with a part blush part smile on her face.

We sighed and turned back to our families. We introduced them to all our friends and they seemed pleased.

"Hyuuga Neji?" a man with the white Hyuuga eyes and look like Hiashi asked.

"Y-yes?" Neji asked, his eyes widening with shock.

"I'm your father, Neji!" He answered, smiling while Neji laughed and ran toward him. He seemed so happy! A pretty woman came out and said, "How was my little Neji- bear while we were kidnapped from when you were four?"

"**NEJI- BEAR???" **we asked, laughing at him while he was blushing and muttering something about embarrassment after 9 years of not seeing him.

"Hinata! Come over here!" the two parents said, before she nodded and came toward them smiling.

"Alright, we're going to head back now, I hope we don't destroy the trees with this much people coming!" I exclaimed before they all left.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" I yelled, as the giant fox came back again,

"Can you burn this town down and give me a ride back to Konoha?"

"Sure boss."

* * *

**So how was that? It is one of the longest chapters but I think that I will try to keep making my chapters about this long so that I will be able to put enough information in and not too little. Well, Review!! After this is kind of like, harmony comes back again; it should end by chapter 25 or 26.**

**Ja Ne**

**Kishiko-Chan**


	22. The End

**Yea!! I just feel like finishing up The Third Bloodline before I start editing the chapters. Also, I'm going to start a new story, besides Oh So Melodic Hawaii called 'It Takes Two', because I want to try two stories at a time. So, here you go! This is the aftermath of the retrieval mission. This is the last chapter, but the sequel is gonna come up right away. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

I was riding on top of Aiko, who is the fox that I summoned. When I summon it, Aiko grows huge and I can ride on her.

My chakra is completely depleted and I think that I'm going to just fall asleep any minute now. I see the three families of the bloodlines all here, around me, and I'm filled with joy. Neji and Sasuke, the two human ice cubes, are finally melted. Even Hinata seems happier to see her uncle, who looks so much like her own father.

Everything is turning black in front of me…

**Normal POV**

Neji looked back at Tenten, and he saw that she closed her eyes and slumped down. He jumped onto the fox and carried her bridal style, jumping back to Konoha.

The adults of their two families saw this and started laughing, talking about marriages. Sasuke and Sakura were talking to each other… Sasuke was red, looking like he just asked something he had been waiting long to do. Itachi was talking to Minako from her side, while she blushed and nodded.

"Yay! At this rate, we might even get a Hyuuga _and _an Uchiha in our family!" Aya Miyagi exclaimed to her two child hood friends, Mikoto Uchiha and Naomi Hyuuga.

"You might have an Uchiha in your family, but I get a Haruno and a Miyagi!" Mikoto laughed cheerfully. The three mothers turned to their left and smiled warmly at the sight of Sasuke and Sakura holding hands. They turned back and returned to their conversation, laughing cheerfully and catching up with each other.

"My cute little Neji and your little Tenten; it was meant to be!!" Naomi exclaimed, making Neji, who was ahead, turn red.

The families hopped back to Konoha and got there soon.

-

"All three of the bloodline families are revived!! Yes! Konoha will be VERY prosperous now!" exclaimed the jubilated voice of Tsunade, who was cheerfully chugging down a bottle of sake, making all three of the families sweat drop.

They all silently decided to leave once she started drinking more and more, and left quietly, walking back to their estates.

**With the Uchiha Clan**

"So… this is what little brother was doing while we were away…"said Itachi, looking at the dusty and dirty house, along with the rest of the family.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, YOU HELP CLEAN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

"YES MOTHER!"

So, the Uchiha clan was cleaning their WHOLE estate. Good thing none of them died isn't it?

7 hours later, the Uchiha estate was so clean, you would've never thought it had been sitting there for 6 years collecting dust and who knows what else. Sasuke was blamed for it by his mother and brother, and was forced to do A LOT of the cleaning, including bathroom duty (there were many, many, many bathrooms).

Eventually, half of the Uchiha were asleep, while Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke were going grocery shopping. The others Uchiha were redecorating the house (according to Obito, the walls were way too worn out and he wanted to add something to his room, then mentioned something about orange…)

"So…you didn't really join the Akatsuki?"

"Am I wearing a black robe with red clouds on it right now?"

"How about the time when I saw you trying to kidnap Naruto"

"Orochimaru"

"Oh. How about the time…"

"Do you really not trust me that much??" the older boy exclaimed with anger in his eyes.

"Well, think about it, I grew up thinking about the picture in my head of the brother I looked up to slicing my parents head off, and telling me to hate him, and then always saying 'foolish little brother'."

"Hmm, you have a point…" Before the two could continue their conversation, they were hit by a purse and yelled at.

"SASUKE, ITACHI, go get whatever's on this list right here." She said, before handing them separate lists.

And off they went, running at the speed of light to get away from their scary mother.

**With the Hyuuga Clan**

"Brother! It really is you!" exclaimed the happy voice of Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Yep, now, let's talk about the branch/main family separation…"

"Already done, I'm getting the seal removed on every one of the Branch members tomorrow!"

"Good…"

The brothers gave each other a hug for reunion, and let go.

The younger one walked out the door to his room, wondering where his son went...

**With the Miyagi Clan**

"Tenten! You really kept good care of this estate, considering what Mikoto told me about Sasuke's care of their estate.

Tenten's hair rose up on her neck by the mention of the Uchiha estate. Sasuke didn't bother to clean up anything but his room. The whole gang went to his house once, and was mortified by what they saw.

"_Hey Sasuke! We're here, don't mind if we just come in!" exclaimed Tenten as she opened the door, going in with everyone else in the group._

_Approximately 3 seconds later, they shot out the door, grouping together and staring wide eyed at the house._

"_Uh… I guess you guys saw the inside of the Uchiha estate then…"_

"_YES!! HOW DO YOU LIVE IN THERE!" the 11 of them exclaimed, still staring wide eyed at him._

"_Oh… my room is clean…"_

_They sweat dropped at the laziness of him, but didn't dare to help him clean it._

As expected, they never went to the Uchiha estate since.

She shook her head and walked outside.

**-Five days later-**

"Tenten… the Konoha summer festival is tonight…and I was wondering if youwouldgotothefestivalwithme?" Neji asked, rushing the end part and turning red.

"NO! I SAID NO!"

He looked down crestfallen, feeling a pain in his heart.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING PINK IN MY CLOTHES!! YES! JUST GET ME SOME OTHER COLOR KIMONO JEEZ!! YES! I'LL GET A DATE!"

Tenten yelled into the phone.

Neji looked up and saw Tenten talking on the phone, and sweat dropped, feeling stupid.

"WAIT! I SAID WAIT, MOTHER! Sure, I'll go to the festival with you Neji!" She said, giving him a peck on the cheek, then skipping off, yelling into her phone.

He just stood there, soaking in what happened, before putting his hand where she kissed him and turned red.

-

After three hours of going kimono shopping and getting ready with Sakura and the other girls, she was ready for the festival. They had forced her to wear makeup.

Tenten was wearing a black kimono with a gold trimmings and a gold dragon coming up the sides with a gold obi.

Hinata had a lavender kimono with a blue obi and trimmings with a white bird on the bottom coming up.

Sakura had a red Kimono, with pink trimmings and obi with cherry blossoms scattered across the bottom.

Ino had a purple kimono with cream colored trimmings and obi with flowers on the bottom.

Minako wore a deep blue kimono with gold trimmings and obi with a gold weasel on the bottom.

---

When they met the boys, they flushed a deep crimson and offered their arms to them, which the girls gladly took. They walked around for a long time, and at the end of the night, Neji gathered up his courage and put away his ego, and asked her "Tenten, would you go out with me?"

"Sure!" she said with a smile, before Neji kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

And that's how the story of the Third Bloodline ended, but however it isn't over, check out the sequel to this, called **"The Legend Revived"**

**Coming to Fan fiction SOON!**

**So, what did you think? I know it's a bad ending, but I will put up the Sequel almost immediately, and I think you'll like it. I am also going to put up another story called 'It Takes Two'. Check it out! Reviews would be appreciated and I will get on to taking ideas for the sequel.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Kishiko-chan**


End file.
